Short Random Oneshots
by Masked Revolt
Summary: Just a bunch of random oneshots,SYNLET ROCKS! :
1. Bad Grades and Cliches

**Okay, my first Synlet fanfic, sorry if I'm not that great of a writer, it is just no one is writing for this pairing anymore, it seems like, so I decided to stop complaining and help the cause! Please review! :)**

Violet looked blue. Her eyes where intensely glaring at the sheet of paper clutched in her hands, a D- on her biology test. Any scientific subject had never been her strong suit, but a D-? She was going to die, yup, death awaited her, no doubt about it. She neatly folded the offending test result into a small little square and tucked it into her pocket, not in sight not in mind. She gave a half-hearted grin and flicked a stray hair back in place, looking up in time to notice the "walk" sign blinking it's final warning, she dashed across the street.

On her way home she had picked up four fresh red juicy apples, the perfect bribe. As she walked down the sidewalk the last few blocks her smile became more bright and the sick feeling in her stomach eased away, oh it was fine! She'd not say anything about it and just, well, just ask for extra credit or something! I mean come on! She was going to be a writer, not a rocket scientist or anything! Like she'd ever chose that profession, cringe.

The kitchen smelled delectable, the spaghetti turned out superb and the apple pie was just cooling off, on the windowsill, who doesn't love a good cliché? Violet grinned mischievously and mentally patted herself on the back, this could work, then the unmistakable sound of a key in the lock made her stop mid taking-off-apron, all previously vacationing butterflies made a quick retreat home to her stomach.

A, "Greetings to you who would die without me!" was heard bouncing off the walls, quite boastfully, and finally reaching the kitchen, a tall red head strutted into the room like it was his kingdom and he it's king, he held his hands out like he was expecting the praise from a just-recently-rescued-from-a-burning-inferno-victom-fawning-over-their-savior. Violet forcibly closed her hanging-open jaw, and gulped, then sheepishly grinned.

"Uh, hi! How was your day?" She hiccupped out; she was not good at this sort of thing.

"Uh, hi?" Buddy leaned against the kitchen counter and snagged a breadstick, taking a bite he mimicked once more, "Uh, hi?" He raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

Just at that wonderfully opportune moment the buzzer went off for the meatballs. Violet rushed to see to them when a most frustrating arm caught her by a belt loop, "And just where do you think your going?" was sort of garbled due to the last half of the breadstick being shoved in his mouth.

Violet turned invisible, pointless due to her unchangeable clothes, but it was reflex.

Buddy grumbled something inaudible and stalked over to the sink to get a glass of water, all the while dragging his invisible haul. After a few sips he began, "So, a C?" Still invisible, "A D?", the form shifted to the left slightly, "A F?" Violet now came back to visible and quickly turned face to chest to retaliate, darn that height issue, "No it was not a F! I'm not some kind of idiot!" This made her stop and think a second, "I mean I've gotten F's before…" she mumbled, "But not this time!" She smiled with a big grin, ever so proud.

"So… D- then?" Buddy took another sip.

Violet solemnly just nodded her head, her black tresses falling into her face.

Buddy stood there for a moment, bringing a hand up to scratch his jaw in a faux pondering-quite-a-conundrum look, he scrunched his eyebrows in consternation, "Hmmm… after a week's straight worth of hard core studying, you failed?" Violet shrugged, "I didn't fail…" He gave her a look, "Well then," a devilish grin graced his face, Violet looked up and almost instantly regretting doing so, started to bring her head back down when his hand grabbed her chin, forcing it up so their eyes met, " I guess you'll just have to stay after hours with your most generous and forgiving tutor!" Then, he kissed her, then the smoke detector went off as the long-forgotten meatballs burst into flames…


	2. Bears and Hairs

It had been a sunny day, a bit breezy, but overall a pleasant day, the sun had set and in the coolness of evening two figures held one another on an old faded blue couch, a couch that the older of the two would have said deserved to be in the trash heap, but it remained for "sentimental reasons". Buddy had been reading a report, for the fifth time, when Violet, after finishing her hot tea, had slid onto his lap, report dropped to the floor, forgotten. He absentmindedly stoked her hair, they just listened to their breathing, in time with each other's, a rare peaceful moment for the two polar opposites.

An, "Ouch!" was heard as Violet cringed when Buddy's wedding ring caught her hair, he quickly dislodged the strand; she sat up, rubbing her now sore head. He simply watched her with sleepy-drooping eyes, a bit irked with the absence of her warmth.

"Can you say Sorry?" She was getting more easily agitated as the pregnancy ran it's course. He rolled his eyes, exasperated and exhausted from a hard day's work, he replied, "Yes, I can. May I? Yes." He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry. Okay?" Violet just sort of glared and folded her arms, he hated when she folded her arms, like she was pushing him away, he was in trouble and he knew it, he also knew that his much wanted sleep would be greatly disturbed if he continued… dare he? Oh let come what may! He was SYNDROME after all! He could handle it!

"Well it is **your** fault for having such long hair." He jeered, becoming more awake. Then her left eye twitched, not good. Maybe he should have shut up…

"Who are **you** to be talking? Your hair is **just** as long as mine! It just sticks straight up! It's ridiculous!" Her hands flew into the air to illustrate her point; she was quite ticked by now. Buddy chuckled, and propped himself up on one elbow, "Oh, **please**, your just jealous." Their faces where just inches apart, Violet quickly swung her arms out and latched onto two tuffs of his flaming mane, proceeding to tug them straight down, he yelped in both surprise and slight pain.

"What are you doing!" He growled and grabbed her hands, making her release their hold, as soon as they did it "sprung" back into place.

Violet burst out laughing. Buddy took that moment to drag her back on top of him, wrapping both arms around her, cradling her. Violet struggled to turn on her stomach to look at him.

"How **does** your hair do that?" she murmured while poking said red mass. He shrugged, looking over at the fireplace, he needed to clean it out before winter, then a grin began, starting at one ear and traveling to the other.

"Well… It all started when I was 13 and I had to get braces," He smiled broadly, "I had just gotten them when I went into my radio fascination phase, I guess all children go through that at one age or another." He said pointedly. "So I had already taken apart all the radios of both my parent's and our neighbors', don't worry I improved them, I was doing a great service for them…" Violet poked his chin then, jokingly glaring. "Okay, so some exploded… but anyways, I started thinking about how brilliant it would be to hook up my braces to a radio! Listen to it all in my head!"

Violet interrupted, "So that's where those voices come from!" She snickered. He in turn frowned, "Har har… The point is I got it to work, until Billy Johnson, he, he poured water on my head, to "Put out the flames", Buddy air quoted this, "Needless to say the electronics had just been installed and I had yet to case them properly and the whole thing shot a jolt of electricity through me that oddly enough has yet to be rivaled by any of my inventions since then." He pondered this a second, gazing into space.

"Also needless to say, Billy paid for that?" Violet now had her head resting on her folded hands that were placed on his slowly rising and falling chest.

"Oh! Of course!" Insert evil smirk here. "But we digress, the incident left my hair gravity defying forever! I should be thankful for it I suppose, it saved me a fortune in hair gel!" His hands had been continually rising up and down to illustrate various points through the whole story.

Violet furrowed her brow and frowned, "Seriously?" Obvious disbelief showing through the single word.

Buddy looked aghast at this, "You mean you don't believe me? But what about the scars all over my face to prove it? You can't deny evidence, my Dear." His fingers fluttered over his check bones. "You mean your freckles?" Violet was having trouble holding in a laugh at all this absurdity. "Freckles?" He grimaced. "I, my Pet, **do not** have freckles! These are precise scars left by the braces over heating and scorching my skin all the way through! Thank you **very** much!" He huffed.

Now Violet went into a fit of giggles. Buddy scowled still, "Do you really believe that  
I could be this fluffy and adorable naturally? I think not!" A fist of his shot straight into the air as an act of defiance.

"Fluffy?" Was all that Violet could manage to say between giggles and snorts, unladylike but he adored them.

"Yes, fluffy!" He exclaimed indignantly.

"Like a puppy?" Her hands cupped together, giving the idea of a small dog before her.

Taken aback by such an outrageous statement, he stated, "Hey, even a bear is fluffy!"

Violet now looked down at his shirt and picked a piece of lint off of it, then crawled up his broad chest to be able to lean her forehead against his, "Yes, but which are you?" A smile on her angel-like face. Buddy thought about this a second, obviously trying to come up with the right words. He licked his lips as his eyes locked onto hers, he said, "Well… I've always had such a sweet tooth for honey, Honey."


	3. Hamsters and Hymnals

It had been an epic battle that week…

Violet had connivingly tricked Buddy into going to church with her, lets just say it involved a ban on a certain activity… Anyways, that had been a week ago when he finally had caved in, not that he had issues with God or the Bible, it was the church people, they looked at him funny and he was always bored to death by the lame sermons, he preferred just reading directly from the source. But Violet was having none of it.

Since he had reluctantly agreed he had tried to pull every stunt possible to get out of it, "breaking" a leg, getting "electrocuted" , and even catching a "contagious" and "deadly" disease, but alas and alacker none of the above daunted the young brunette. She simply replied with: "That's why wheel-chairs were invented."; "Just because you stutter doesn't mean you can't go."; and "Now you finally have a chance to use the plastic bubble-ball you made for your giant mutant hamster, by the way, worst experiment, EVER.".

So, that is why Buddy was now pouting in the driver's seat, stopped at a stoplight. Violet pleasantly smiling over her victory, she smoothed out her white sundress, the only consolation of the whole ordeal, Buddy loved Violet in white.

"Go." Violet motioned to the now green light.

"Humph…" Was the reply, Violet rolled her eyes, what a baby.

They managed to arrive at the red brick and mortar church, despite multiple "accidental" wrong turns. Violet stepped daintily out of the car and stretched, soaking in the morning sunshine, she had to throw a momentary glare to Buddy before he begrudgingly slithered out of the car also.

She started for the double doors, smiling and waving at several friends, all of which had to do double takes at seeing their resident lovely Violet with a fiery red head directly behind her, not that they didn't know of Violet's husband, the just never expected to see him have such a you-approch-me-and-you-will-die-a-horrid-thousad-painful-deaths glare. The pair was quite something.

Once inside the church Violet grabbed Buddy's arm and drug him to a corner.

"Will you stop it already! You're embarrassing me!"

He gave her a stern look, "So your embarrassed of me to? Uh? Well maybe I'll just leave!" He wrenched his arm from her grasp.

Immediately she latched on again, and lowering her voice she hissed out, "That is not what I meant and you know it!" She gave his arm a good yank, "Now straighten up!"

Buddy just kept on glaring at her, and then smiled, "Well, at least I know our kids won't get away with anything with you as dictator, oh, I'm sorry!" His smile broadened, " Slip of the tongue, I meant mom." Violet playfully punched him before integrating into the crowd moving to the sanctuary.

Violet normally sat on the first level but figured it was less crowded in the balcony and therefore less uncomfortable for Buddy. They found seats in the front, near the ledge.

Violet conversed with an elderly woman sitting by them; Buddy slouched in his chair, fiddling with his jacket.

"Hi there!" A booming voice was heard over Buddy's head, startled he looked up to see a big man in a suit similar to his, he reminded Buddy of Mr. I, really big. Buddy half smiled, not liking at all the man's obvious physical advantage over himself, but he reveled in the fact that their IQ levels were also just as drastically different.

"Hello… " Buddy looked to his right in hopes that Violet was done talking with the old hag, no, drat…

"I noticed that I haven't, uh, noticed you here before," The large man had a goofy grin on his face, "And you're with Ms. Violet, because?" He straitened up a bit and got a glazed look in his eyes as his attention shifted over to the charming form in white next to Buddy.

Oh, that's why this guy was here; he didn't have a clue, the big lug! Now, this was a fantastic love of Buddy's, holding it over poor guys like this one that he, yes he, Buddy Pine, had gotten the girl.

Taking on a sinister smirk Buddy clasped his hand in his laps, "Me?" He snickered. "Oh, I'm no one, really…" Then swinging his right arm up and around his girl," Just MRS. Pine's husband!" Violet was now practically in his lap after he had swung her over, she gave him a glare and pushed herself off of him before noticing the now very confused gentlemen.

"Oh, Clayton!" She stood and hugged him to Buddy's dismay, "Yes, uh, this is my husband, Buddy." Noticing Buddy's irk she continued, "Buddy, this is Clayton, we work together sometimes with the kids in Sunday-school." Buddy stood begrudgingly and shook hands with the oaf, both men trying to grasp the other's hand as hard as possible, both reluctant to be the first to let go, Violet was about to intervene when the music started.

Both men released and went back to their places, Buddy by Violet and Clayton in the back row, Buddy could feel the daggers. Violet stood on tip-toe to whisper into his ear, "I love you." Then all anger and impatience and anxiousness left him, yup, he, Buddy Pine, had gotten the girl.

The praise music was as most churches, up beat and sung from hymnals located in the backs of the pews. Violet grabbed one for herself and one for Buddy. He just held it for a moment; Violet took it back from him and quickly flipped to the right page before thrusting it back at him. He shrugged defeat and began singing along.

A few songs later and Buddy was bored again, he started looking around him, there were particularly large hats on the women's' heads below him, what large targets… The hymnal just "slipped" out of his hands, narrowly missing one of the gaudy hats. Oh, brilliant, he had no aim! A few people below looked up and he leaned out of eyesight only to get a fierce look from his beloved. He simply shrugged and feigned innocence, he mouthed, "Must have just waxed them!" Violet rolled her eyes and shoved another book at the infuriating individual.

Buddy again found himself starring at the hats; really no person should ever wear such monstrosities. And again the hymnal "slipped" from his hands, this time connecting in a very load "THUNK" with a bright pink hat with sunflowers plastered all over it. Buddy hit the floor, snickering. People started yelling about "hooligans" and the "ceiling collapsing".

…..

That next Sunday Violet was sitting in their living room, reclining against her husband on their sofa, both watching the First Church of Hope's Sunday service being aired live on tv.


	4. Birds and Wrestling

Okay so I'm worried that this is one of my worst fanfics… Sorry, but hopefully it makes someone smile, PLEASE REVIEW if it does. :) Suggestions are nice too. This was sort of inspired… Anywho blah blah blah I don't own Ipads, Incredibles, or Poptarts. (I wish, and don't we all?) Please enjoy!

The sun streamed in the large windows overlooking the city skyline, lightly touching the face of his angel. Buddy sighed deeply as he watched her slow breathing, just wishing that the rest of the day would be this peaceful, but alas, that was not to happen, and he knew this all too well. A pregnant Violet does not a happy camper make. So better to just get it over with. Buddy leaned in close to his wife of almost a year, again taken aback slightly by her beauty that continued to amaze him, then he began to sing softly, " Good morning to you, good morning to you," Violet emanated a tiny groan, " the sun's in the sky, the little birds fly," she tried to snuggle under the covers more but Buddy held her still, " way down in the nest the little birds rest... Sssssssshhhhhhhhh..." now Violet had her face all scrunched up in irritation, Buddy drew nearer still and in a now loud and booming voice yelled, " Don't wake up the birdies!" Violet's eyes widened in anger as she flew up from the bed pointing an accusing finger at her beloved, " You know I hate that!" Buddy just rolled over to get out on his side of the bed, shrugging his shoulders, " Darling, you hate any way I wake you up." At this she slid a robe on and exited the room in a huff, Buddy just sighed and smiled.

After a refreshing shower he was greeted with all the wonderful smells a home cooked breakfast brings, thankfully Violet's appetite was still strong or else he might have starved without her willingness to cook. When he entered the kitchen he found a cheery brunet gliding around the room whistling some tune or other, her mood swings were only just beginning to get on his nerves. But he took what he could get he thought as she pecked a kiss on his freckled face. He leaned against the cabinet, watching her flitter from one task to another, oh how blessed he was, mood swings and all. " Don't just stand there, get the drinks ready!" she lightly scolded while she balanced four full plates of various delights on her arms, " Ya, ya, ya." Buddy feigned irritation, she smiled back at him from her walk to the balcony doors where they normally had their morning meals at. He watched her skillfully manage the lock and handle and disappear onto the landing before beginning his task, fetching cups down from the cabinet. He about dropped both full cups of water when Violet gave a horrified screech!

Buddy rushed to the scene to find his love hovered over something on the ground, " Oh, just look at it! Do something! Do something, Buddy!" He came closer to inspect the object only to find a tiny baby bird on it's back, struggling and chirping. Looking all around for a nest and finding none he made to crush the creature under the heel of his Italian shoe, Violet practically threw herself in front of the defenseless thing, " Don't you dare, you monster!" Buddy stepped back with this remark, deeply hurt by her choice of her words and in anger hotly said, " It's going to die anyways, I'm putting it out of it's misery or is it your habit to torture all living things!" immediately he regretted his own word choice for tears welled up in those big purple irresistible eyes of hers as she pushed him out of the way and dashed into the apartment. Buddy sighed again...

He found her franticly clicking away at an iPad, he tried seeing what she was doing but only got a glare and a cold shoulder for his efforts, so he sat down, cross-legged, on the floor in front of her, watching and waiting. At some length she put her hand out at him, looking pointedly. He did nothing, being clueless. Rolling her eyes Violet grumbled something about his cellphone, Buddy in turn rolled his eyes as he dug the electronic from his pocket, of course he was supposed to get that! Ya right... After being given the wish of her heart Violet quickly punched in a set of numbers, waited, and then went into a rapid telling of the recent events, then waited, responded with some vague answers, then waited, thanked the person on the other end, and hung up.

She stood up, with a bit of effort, seven months pregnant is no picnic. Buddy too stood, " Sssooooo what's going on, when do we eat?" this was greeted with yet another glare, " You don't eat until the bird does!" Now she had her hands on her hips. Buddy threw his hands up in the air as she stormed into the kitchen. He stormed after. " What are you doing now?" She was fiddling with a poptart box and paper towels, then she moved on to dog food and water, mixing it together well then forcing it into his hands, " Put the bird in the box, feed it with a toothpick every 45 minutes!" Examining the mixture he sat it down, " Its your project, you do it." Her eyes blazed, " How dare you risk me catching some icky disease! You unfeeling jerk face!" Then she started to cry, " It's just that he is trying so hard to live, we have to try, we just have too! I can't do nothing Buddy, I just can't!" At this Buddy melted, he pulled her into his embrace, kissed her head, and pulled away, picking up the bowl of mush he headed out the door, again.

After the first feeding a young woman came to the apartment from the wild life rescue center to pick up the bird, Buddy later found out that that was who Violet had been speaking to. Violet was once again her cheerful self, bouncing all over the place and just gushing over how sweet he was with the little nestling. He just was happy that she was happy, he began to sit down to breakfast at last when he was tugged out of his chair and drug into the living room, for a small thing she was quite forceful. " I almost forgot! Hurry, hurry!" she motioned for him to sit down, he gave up on the idea of questioning her, she turned the tv on and flopped next to him as a wrestling match filled the screen, Violet began to yell for her favorite, Buddy just watched in awe and amusement at the bird rescuer and violence loving wife that was and always would be his.


	5. Tears and Chocolates

It would have been too easy to ignore the black tendrils that scorched the wood floor, the newest of many failed attempts at "upgrading" the baby cradle that Violet had ordered online and innocently asked Buddy to put together. She stood in the doorway of the nursery, hands on hips, as she sighed about the damage. Buddy glanced up for a moment and catching her look he murmured something about cleaning it up later. She remained standing there for a few minutes more while she tried to decide to trust him or just to whip out the well used cleaning supplies.

Neither idea was implemented for in the next second the doorbell rang, or played that is, another one of Buddies upgrades... Bach's Toccata played throughout the penthouse. Violet had just begun to waddle to the door when Buddy quickly passed her by; he was always being speedy anymore, to not make her "overexert herself". Unlike usual though Buddy had a second thought about just swinging the door open and instead took a peak through the peephole to see just who the visitor or visitors were. In a hilarious show of emotions his face twisted from terror, to smugness, to worry, and then to resignment. He put his hand on the knob, then took it back and turned to his wife.

"Uh, maybe you should get the door." He said with a hesitant smile. Violet just smiled back as she made her way to the door, she knew who it was, besides the fact that they had called earlier, Buddy only acted that way with one group of people, her family.

"Of course I will, Honey, to uh, give my hand some exercise turning the doorknob, right?" She said this in only a way his Violet could, in the nicest and most sarcastic eye-rolling manner.

"Ya..." He coughed slightly and looked around the room, a bit nervously.

By now the doorbell had " played" about five times as the increasingly impatient people waited outside during this discussion. Violet took a deep breath and opened the door to reveal: her mother, burdened with baby blankets and other such child rearing related things; her brothers, both looking quite irked at being drug there; and her father, looking about as happy as he had on her wedding day, though at least he didn't have a sledge hammer in hand...

"Mom! Dad! I missed you!" She rushed this out quickly and gave them both big hugs, more in an attempt to lighten the tense mood then anything else.

"Ya, you wouldn't of had to miss us if you hadn't moved out..." Bob muttered under his breath while his wife glared at him. Helen then turned her attention to Buddy, who was discreetly hiding behind the door, "Oh there you are dear!," She shoved at him her horde of baby things, he scrambled to hold everything. "Here are just a few things I thought you guys might need!" Violet rolled her eyes, both of her parents knew that they had more then enough supplies to cover ten babies, but it was a nice thought nonetheless. "Thanks mom."

"So, everyone come in! Sit down! Dash, tell me how senior year is going!" This brightened the young man's face as he went into a long dissertation of his latest sports escapades. Buddy meanwhile was off in the nursery trying to find new places for everything, and taking his sweet time about it too. When he got back to the living room Bob was sitting in "his" chair. Buddy glared at the back of Bob's head then in a sweet act of revenge went and plopped down right next to Violet on the loveseat sofa, to add insult to injury he swung his arm around her waist. This did absolutely nothing to help the mood of the room.

"So, Buddy-Boy," Bob began, obviously wanting to ruffle the redhead's feathers, but when found to be to no avail went on, "when do you plan on moving MY daughter and MY new grand-baby to a real house instead of this dump!" Buddy's face paled a bit as he cast a sidewise glance at his young wife, she looked mad. Of course Bob wouldn't know this, due to his extreme animosity towards any "Pine" family type things and therefore lack of knowledge of such things, but Violet was the one who had wanted to live in the penthouse instead of outside the city. She insisted upon it with passionate resolve, she wanted to be a part of the city, of the hustle and bustle, it calmed her somehow, maybe in the same way that her maniac husband did, who knows? But what was for sure was that she was mad.

Violet hoisted herself up off the sofa, a cold and dangerous look in her eyes, "You know dad, I think you need to just leave." A most ominous pause was added between the "know" and "dad".

"Excuse me!" Bob bellowed, also getting up, though quicker, Helen looked uneasy as the brothers looked excited at this new entertainment.

"I'm your father! I brought you into this world! And I didn't bring you into it to marry this scumbag! Or for that matter to have his spawn!" Bob's eyes were red with rage and Violet's were just seeing red. She took a deep breath as Helen tried in vain to persuade her husband to sit down again.

"I'm my own person. I don't need your approval, I just want it, or at least I did, but if your going to be unreasonable about everything, LIKE YOU ALWAYS ARE, then you can just forget about seeing your beloved grand-baby!" And with that she stormed, or waddled, out of the room, but not before turning for a moment and adding as a second thought, "And for that matter me too!" Helen ran after her, " Oh no, Honey! You can't mean that! You know your father; it'll all be okay! I promise!" They disappeared down the hallway leaving a grinning Buddy and a now fully stunned Bob, oh, and also two very shocked boys.

Buddy scratched the back of his head, "Uh, hey, boys I think a friend of Vi's brought over some cake, why don't you see if it's any good." They looked warily at each other before begrudgingly vacating the room also. Bob slowly sank back into the chair, "his" chair, Bob dove his face into his hands, the very picture of doom and gloom. Buddy felt like patting the big guy on the shoulder but decided against it, he would need both hands to hold the baby, "his" baby.

"Um... I'm sure she'll come around, eventually..." this last bit he sort of coughed out, knowing deep down that Vi was really upset this time, they'd at last pushed her too far. Bob gave off both a deep sigh then a sort of growl at Buddy's words. A quite, "I hate you." was mumbled. Buddy looked at the big lug, "I know..." It was Buddy's turn to now sink into his chair once more, "but... I love her." he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at the many memories that flooded his mind with regards to the two of them, just sharing time together.

Bob lifted his head to glare at him. "I know." The redhead felt uneasy about all this heart-to-heart nonsense, so he blurted out, "And I'll have you know that I already hired the best body guards in the business to keep you from kidnapping the kid!" The super stood up again, in fury, "Kidnapping! Kidnapping! I'd be saving the baby! Doing it a favor!" He just hovered over the still sitting Pine, one fist raised very closely to flaming hair. Buddy just smirked, an evil little smirk, he wasn't afraid, Violet had already shown where her loyalties lied, and for how much Bob despised Buddy he wouldn't do anything to upset his precious baby girl any more and further ruin his chances at seeing his grandchild. Buddy just gently moved the looming fist out of the way, and stood up to his full height, nearly looking straight into the eyes of his father-in-law.

"Do your worst. But just know whose love I have." With that he made his way to the kitchen, with a bit of a swagger. Bob just stood there, looking like he was about to explode at any moment, obviously trying very hard to contemplate all the events of recent years, trying to see where he had gone wrong.

Dash and Jack, who both had obviously been listening in at the door, collided with Buddy, in a fast back-peddle they feigned innocence as they went to sit at the table where some uneaten cake slices were sitting. Pine paid them no heed as he rummaged through the top cabinet, dug out a large package of Heresy's chocolate, and a cup, which he promptly filled, to the brim with milk. He closed the fridge door with his Italian-leather-clad foot. After sending a knowing look at the two boys he simply walked back out of the kitchen, past the now statue-like Bob, and into the hallway.

"No fear! For Syndrome is here!" he cringed just a tad after saying this, slightly wishing he hadn't but went on anyways, handing over the treats to the sobbing brunette. She wiped furiously at her eyes and grabbed the "medicine" from his hands, immediately ripping into the candy. Helen sat on the bed next to Vi, her arm gently patting her daughter's back. She surveyed her son-in-law carefully, the same way she always did, like she was still deciding whether to let him live or not, she sighed after seeing her baby girl stop mid chew and fling herself upon the young man, sobbing once more. Yup, she would let him live, again.

Buddy held his distressed wife closely and let her soak his Armani suit, and yes, he was wearing a suit at home, he liked the feel of it. He absentmindedly rubbed small circles on her lower back. She began to hiccup slightly.

"He just doesn't understand! He never understood, he'll never understand!" She said between sobs and hiccups. "He thinks I'm stupid or something! Well I'm not! He just doesn't understand!" Then a splash was heard, all looked to the floor, Violet's water had broken...

Everyone reacted at once: Violet cried more; Helen ran to the living room to get her cell phone and to tell Bob; and Buddy stood their bewildered for no more then ten seconds before springing into action, grabbing the packed purple bags and simultaneously picking up Violet bridal style. He rushed to the door, there the Parr family was all gathered and looking even more anxious and upset, if that was possible. Bob moved to grab Violet, Buddy mustered up a glare harsh enough to persuade him otherwise and looked to the door for someone to get the hint and open it. Jack understood and held the big metal door open for all to pass through, all the while Violet clung to Buddy and wept.

In the car garage another fight broke out over whose car they'd take, Bob of course deemed their mini van a safer option over Buddy's Corvette. But Violet's wailing over wanting to listen to a particular CD that happened to be in Buddy's car chose the ride. (It should be noted that due to an "accident" involving Jack and a flame thrower the Parr's CD player did not work any longer.) While "Franz Ferdinand" was an odd request, sure, no one was willing to argue with the girl in labor.

They all managed to rush into the emergency room at the same time about twenty minutes later, despite multiple angry car horns going off ands even the skillful evasion of a cop on Buddy's end, Bob actually stopped for the officer but had somehow talked his way out of a ticket and into a police escort to the hospital.

Everything was going fine, or relatively so, until it was to be decided just whom the two people were going to be who would be allowed in the delivery room. It ended up with Helen and Buddy, despite Bob's fervent threats towards the redhead, but Buddy counter attacked with his own, and eventually Violet's pleading for her husband, again chose the outcome.

This was obviously going to be some delivery!

**Weeeeelllllllll I hope someone out their in the great World Wide Web enjoyed this! Another chapter shall be following soon. Please note that random ideas are welcomed! And PLEASE review! It SO makes my day and keeps me writing, now, if you want me to stop writing then I suppose not reviewing would be a good means to do that by, but, I am just stubborn enough that I may just continue anyways, SO HA! Anywho thank you SO much ****helikesitheymikey for the lovely long review! (And what is with that name?) And thanks to Shahrezad1, one of my all time favorite Synlet writers! So I hug all readers out there and I hope you all have a blessed day! Oh, and did I mention, PLEASE REVIEW! :) **

**And DUH, I don't own Corvette, Armani, or Hersey's chocolate, though the last one I particularly would love to! **

**And ignore ALL spelling errors, it is simply a trick of the mind, their not really there! **


	6. Trilogies?

It was a fairly easy and quick delivery; thankfully Mrs. Parr had had the insight to arrange for a fellow super to be the doctor. For about thirty minutes into labor Violet turned invisible, this didn't faze Dr. Carver in the least. He saw the head and that's all he needed. Though it was a disturbing image to say the least, ever see a baby slither out of thin air? Not pretty, but what birth is?

Forty minutes later some random nurse was handing a swaddled baby boy to the beaming father. Both husband and wife had decided against knowing the gender beforehand, Buddy was pleased. Sure, most dads wanted some little girl to spoil but Buddy? Naw, he always dreamed of… well, a sidekick… Hey, dreams die-hard.

But all thoughts of world domination and such vanished as Buddy gazed into the piercing blue eyes of his little boy, he may have had his dad's eyes but he definitely had Violet's dark hair and strikingly pale skin. Tiny fingers grasped Buddy's calloused ones. Mr. Pine couldn't be prouder, and that's something for his ego!

Violet, now visible, stretched her still shaking arms out toward the babe, Helen rushed to get Bob and the rest of the Parr family. Violet swept fiercely at the free flowing tears to get a non-blurred look at her, no "their", son. She chuckled.

"Oh, he has my eyes!" She said gleefully, beaming a smile towards Buddy, he smiled in return, and then frowned.

"Sweetie, you must be tiered, he has "my" eyes." Buddy leaned over her shoulder to point out the obvious, only to retract his pointing finger when he was met with glittering green eyes. Both new parents blinked at one another, dumbfounded.

At that moment Dash burst through the doors and hopped up onto the bed to get a better look at his nephew, Bob and Jack not far behind with Helen after them, crying into a soaked tissue. Bob, completely forgetting about all previous disagreements grinned down at his grandson and even jovially slapped Buddy across the back, and while it was meant to be gentle it still displaced the redhead by about an inch. But there were no bad feelings today.

"Dash, go get the doctor, please." Violet lightly said while still staring at the smiling newborn. Helen looked worried at this, "What's wrong Vie?" Bob too looked put off by his daughter's request, but Violet had her eyes locked on the boy, then she gasped. Buddy leaned in closer to try and see what she had seen, there was a glimmer, or a shimmer, or something close to what his first hologram attempt had looked like, their son was… was flickering? Again both parents looked at each other in confusion. Meanwhile Dr. Carver came in. "Something wrong? He isn't feeding? The nurse will be in soon to…" Buddy pointed at the babe and looked sternly at the Doc, "What's he doing?" All in the room took a real close look at the still smiling baby brunette.

"I…. don't see anything wrong here…" Right then one of the previous small shimmers turned into a full out shift of the boy, in an instant there were two identical kids, the only difference being one had blue eyes and the other green, they giggled at one another. "Oh…" was all the doctor had to say as he shifted his glasses. Bob again slapped Buddy on the back. "Well I guess your genes didn't ruin my grandchildren anyways! We have supers here gang!" Bob looked as though he were going to burst with joy. Buddy's eye twitched, more at Bob then at the revelation, he long ago had accepted the possibility, he had decided to embrace it. But twins? A gasp echoed around the room. Er… Triplets? Another shift had happened and now there were three little ones, all crowded in a very stunned Violet's arms. This one with violet eyes, of course.

And now… They all cried. Violet looked like a dear in the headlights, the doctor looked like he was rethinking his choice in profession, Bob looked even happier, and Helen looked like she was still crying, which she was. "Uh, I think he, eh, they are hungry?" Buddy suggested off hand and shrugged at the doctor who just nodded his head. "Violet? Vie?" Buddy snapped his fingers twice before her eyes focused. "Yes! Okay, ya… Um… Can I get some privacy?" The doctor murmured something about another patient to see and Bob and the boys were shooed out of the room by Helen who smiled between sniffles and hugged her daughter before closing the door behind her. Violet looked to Buddy and mouthed, "Triplets?" He snickered, "Well at least you didn't have to give birth to all of them." She cracked a small smile at this before attempting to get the babe with green eyes to suckle, no such luck, he wouldn't take, "Try your look-alike." Buddy gestured as he picked up little emerald eyes. Violet agreed and tried with the next child, again, nothing, she sighed and tried the finial baby. Third times a charm?

At last, success! As soon as he latched on the other two quitted their crying and calmed down. Buddy and Violet simply shrugged. Then there was suddenly just one baby, one tiny tot guzzling down the meal. With each blink a new eye color came through: green, violet, or blue. Violet let out an exhausted sigh and leaned back against the headboard. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Buddy bent down and kissed the new mother lightly on the lips, "A lot of fun if you ask me." A classic Pine smile gracing his freckled cheeks.

An hour later the Parrs came back, Helen cooed over the now sleeping child. Bob still wore a mile-wide grin and Dash and Jack kept asking questions about their nephew(s). Neither parent could answer many since they themselves were at a loss for words. Thankfully Dr. Carver entered the room to save them both.

"So I've been doing some research, and…" He shifted his glasses, "You are the proud new parents of a Trilogy!" At this he smiled, obviously expecting some sort of cheerful response but was met only with blank stares. He coughed, "Yes, well, a Trilogy is a rare type of super, it, or they, are actually one body that has three souls, personalities, minds, in one." Buddy raised a hand, "So what's with the three bodies?" he said sarcastically. "Um, well, you see that's their power, they can, er, project projections of themselves, really anywhere within eyesight, but I think they can sustain the projection over long distances, it just has to originate within view… You see…" Buddy again interrupted, "Okay, okay, genius…" he drawled out, "We get the picture, a three in one deal, right?" Dr. Carver gulped and nodded. Buddy tilted his head in thought then smiled at Violet, "Cool." She laughed. Helen quipped up, "What are their names?"

The pair had only thought of one name for a boy, Eugenie, a family name from Buddy's side. They decided a nickname could be Gen. But that left the other two. The Syndrome side of Pine came out and he suggested Renegade, Ren for short. Violet snorted but accepted the offer and countered with Sinbad, she had recently taken an extensive course on myths and legends, so Sin for short. The total being Ren, Gen, and Sin… What horrible parents…

**Thanks for reading and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS AND FAVES! PLEASE FEED ME MORE IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE! That's right, I'm holding the story ransom for reviews, review now! Please! :)**


End file.
